Sour Strawberries And Rotten Cherries
by StarCloud-Chan
Summary: "SOUR STRAWBERRY!" "ROTTEN CHERRY!" "SOUR ROTTEN STRAWBERRY!" IchigoxOC


Hey! FIRST FANFIC! YAY! So yeah... It's a oneshot! WOOT! Ok, on with the story... AND THE DISCLAIMER~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Sour Strawberries and Rotten Cherries**

"Ichi-kun! Hey, Ichi-kun!" Came a shout from somewhere. A girl ran into view, her pale pink hair flying around. She had bright green eyes that shone in the sun. She wore a white T-shirt with a heart on it and torn jeans. Her name was Cherii Watsuki, Lieutenant of Division Thirteen. She was here for some mission to kill Hollows and was stationed in Karakura Town for a month. She had to go to Karakura High where she met Ichigo and found out he was a Substitute Shinigami. They became friends easily.

"Yeah, Cherii-chan?" Ichigo knew very well that Cherii wouldn't respond unless they called her 'Cherii-chan'.

"There's quite a few Hollows over there! Rukia-chan is already fighting! C'MON!" Cherii grabbed Ichigo's arm and started dragging him to the fight, not before punching him outta his normal body into his Shinigami body. Cherii decided just to swallow her Soul Candy. Finally, they made it to the fight only to see Rukia knocked out cold with her Zanpakuto thrown a few feet away. As a Hollow came to finish Rukia off, Cherii shunpoed in front of her.

"Swirl and twirl, Mawaru!" Cherii's Zanpakuto changed from a normal katana with a light pink hilt to a long, pink ribbon. Cherii took a hold of the ribbon and lightly touched a Hollow with it. The ribbon wound around the Hollow and kept getting tighter and tighter until it burst. This happened until only one Hollow remained. As she was about to hit it, she saw the Hollow was gonna hit Ichigo from behind. It was too late to yell out a warning, so she did the thing that popped up into her mind.

She jumped in front of Ichigo.

_**SLAM!**_

Cherri was thrown into a building and let out a yelp of pain.

"CHERII-CHAN!" Ichigo yelled out, alarmed. He finished off the Hollow and slung both Rukia and Cherii over his shoulders, running to Urahara's Shop.

**Later...**

"Sorry..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichi-kun, shut up. It's not your fault,"Cherii said, annoyed. He had been saying sorry for quite some time now, and she was getting pissed off.

"But I couldn't protect you!" Ichigo said.

"So? I'm still alive! So be happy, okay Ichi-kun?" Cherii said.

"But still! I couldn't protect you!" Ichigo shouted.

If you wanna make it up, you gotta do something for me." Cherii smiled.

"And that'll be?" Ichigo questioned.

"GO OUT AND WATCH THE STARS WITH ME! WOOT!" Cherii yelled... right into Ichigo's ear.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! SOMETHING ELSE PLEASE!" Ichigo yelled back into Cherii's ear. Since Cherii spent her whole life in Rukongai getting yelled at, she wasn't fazed.

"C'MON! PLEASE?" Cherii shouted even louder into Ichigo's ear.

"HELL NO! SOMETHING DIFFERENT! WATCHING STARS ARE BORING!" Ichigo yelled back.

"SOUR STRAWBERRY!"

"ROTTEN CHERRY!

"SOUR STRAWBERRY!"

"ROTTEN CHERRY!"

"SOUR ROTTEN STRAWBERRY!"

Ichigo sighed in defeat and followed the proud Cherii who was marching outside. While they were outside, Cherii spotted a shooting star.

"Ichi-kun! Look! A shooting star! Uwah~!" Cherii said in awe. "Make a wish!"

Ichigo just closed his eyes and thought of his wish. Finally picking one out, he wished and opened his eyes. Meanwhile, Cherii had already wished.

"Cherii-chan, what did you wish for?" Ichigo asked.

"U-U-Ummm... I c-can't t-tell y-you!" Cherii was blushing deeply. Ichigo, being the dense guy he is, was oblivious to it. Wanting to find out the wish she made, Ichigo decided to use her worst fear against her.

He tickled her.

"AHAHAHAHA! ICHIGO! AHAHA! S-STOP! AHAHA! P-P-PLEASE!" Cherii yelled while laughing.

"Not until you tell me your wish!" Ichigo said.

"AHAHAHA! F-FINE! I WISHED THAT YOU WOULD FINALLY NOTICE I LIKE YOU! AHAHA!" Cherii yelled, her face a deep shade of red. Ichigo blushed to, and stopped tickling her.

"Wh-What?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"I-I... l-like you... but you n-n-never noticed..." Cherii murmured, her laughing fit stopping. She was by now blushing so hard she could rival Renji's hair.

"I always thought... you d-didn't l-like m-" Cherii was stopped once Ichigo had pressed his lips against hers. Cherii soon melted into the kiss until Ichigo pulled apart for air.

"Idiot... how could you think I didn't like you when you never asked?" Ichigo panted, his forehead against Cherii's.

Cherii just blushed deeper and pulled Ichigo into another kiss. Ichigo gladly kissed back. Soon, when they pulled away from lack of air, Ichigo lay down on the grass and Cherri rested her head on his chest. Soon, Cherii was getting pretty drowsy.

"Good night, Sour Strawberry... aishiteru..." Cherri murmured, falling asleep.

"Good night, my Rotten Cherry... love you too..." Ichigo murmured back, falling asleep with Cherii. One thought was on his head when he fell asleep.

_She's a Rotten Cherry... My Rotten Cherry._

**End**

Hope ya liked it! first one! oh, and Cherii means cherry in japanese! Review, please!


End file.
